Season 16: Part 5/Transcript
Part 5. '' (It's been 8 weeks since the heroes arrived in the year 1944. They're seen helping Daniels and Zussman unload crates from the trucks.) '''Juniper:' You need any help David? David: Nah. (Hold up two big crates with his hands like they are nothing) I got it. Juniper: (Smirks) Show off. Daniels: I am never gonna used to how you kids can do that stuff. Cloe: (Levitates a crate) Oh believe me, it caught us by surprised when got our powers. Zussman: How did you get these crazy powers anyway? Daniel: Short version: Cloe was born with hers, the rest of us had ours given to us. Brody: It is a long story and we might not have time to explain the whole thing. Daniels: Yeah. Looks like something big is happening. Zussman: Gotta be. Davis is here. (Colonel Davis is walking with Turner and Pierson.) Davis: '''We've recieved intelligence from the Resistance about a German train carrying V2 rockets for an attack on Paris refueling near Argentan. That gives us just enough time to move our team into position. It must be stopped. You proved yourselves in Marigny, which is why you'll get the opportunity and the privilage. '''Turner: Thank you sir, but it seems like a job for more than one platoon. Davis: That's why I'm teaming you up with the SOE. (A Jeep pulls up. Out steps Major Crowley and Vivian.) Turner: It looks like you two caught a bit of it. Crowley: Don't worry Lieutenant. We saved some for you. (Mick and Brody arrive as well.) Davis: '''Agents Vivian and Crowley will lead the operation. They've been working with the resistance for months and know the terrian well. You'll defer to them. '''Vivian: We heard about Marigny. Impressive. Pierson: I can't take all of the credit. Turner: Just doing our job. Crowley: And a fine job it was, but a warm up I'm afraid. Look, this is no ordinary German supply train. It's a fortress on wheels. Our liaison in the Resistance, Rousseau, will provide support if possible but attacks on their network could mean we're on our own. Brody: I think I can get my team on board. Davis: The fate of Paris is in your hands. (Later, the heroes get into position.) Vivian: Reminds me of the time we parachuted into Vercor. Ambushed that Gestapo patrol. Crowley: You're just an old romantic. (Sees the train coming) Alright. There's our target. Brody: Right on schedule, too. (To David) You ready for this? David: Aw man. I've always been ready. Vivian: It's a panzerzug. Those V2s have a range of 200 miles. More than enough to hit Paris. We can't let it reach the launch site. Pierson: Shh shh shh shh. Enemy movement up ahead. (A convoy arrives.) Crowley: '''Alright. Vivian and I will take them out. Turner, that'll be your signal to advance. (The heroes move on the convoy.) '''Turner: Everyone, stay low. Pierson: Suppressors on. (They approach a sniper.) Crowley: Take out that sniper. Use your knife, Daniels. (Daniels sneaks up and kills the sniper for behind. A truck approaches and two other Nazi officers talking with the driver. The driver is killed as well as the other two.) Brody: This is where we split. Private Daniels, go with Crowley and Vivian. (The Rangers and E10s split from the rest of the team. They approach a complex guarded by Nazis and Basher Bots.) David: Looks like the Nazis decided to team up with the Basher Bots. Jack: Fury must have teamed up with them as well. Sarah: Should we go for it? (The scene goes to the Nazis and Basher Bots minding their own business. Suddenly, the heroes take down some of them from behind and use some duplicates of their Power Stars to take out the rest. The area is clear. The Ninja Com rings. Brody answers.) Jen: (Comms) Guys, Time Force reports a possible way to free some of the Earth from the Sirens' control. Circuit located an energy crystal near your location. It was originally from the planet of Dantooine, but it was lost when their ship was shot down by anti aircraft weapons. Brody: Send the coordinates, Jen. Levi, Sarah, and I will find it. (The transmission ends. Brody, Levi, and Sarah enter a nearby house.) Brody: Stay out there and keep watch. Calvin: Yeah. Tell it to them. (Numerous Basher Bots arrive.) Calvin: IT'S MORPHIN' TIME! POWER STARS! Rangers: LOCK IN! READY! NINJA SPIN! (Morph) (The Rangers and unmorphed E10s fight the Basher Bots. Jack and Calvin take a group of them. Jack give Calvin a boost. Calvin then flips over the Basher Bots while hitting them with his Ninja Blaster, defeating them. Cloe, Marion, and Hayley take on numerous Basher Bots. Marion suddenly uses her Tech powers. Suddenly, the Basher Bots she's fighting seize up and break. David, Daniel, and Preston fight their share of Basher Bots. Daniel uses his speed power and Preston locks on an Element Star.) Preston: Element Star! NINJA FIRE ATTACK!! (Preston launches fire at the Basher Bots. Daniel then runs circles around them, creating a fire tornado. All of the Basher Bots are destroyed. Inside the house, Brody sees something glowing. It's the energy crystal.) Brody: Found it! (Brody picks it up and the three exit. They suddenly hear the train whistling and a firefight beginning.) Brody: Let's go get that train! (Back with Daniels and the soldiers) Preison: Everyone in the jeeps, now! (Daniels and Zussman get in their jeep with Daniels driving. As they are driving the train starts shooting at them) Zussman: Shit, look out! Stay on the path! (Daniels drives the jeep, avoiding shots, falling trees, all while trying to keep up with the train. They keep on going for a bit) Zussman: I should have drove! Daniels: Now's your chance! Take the wheel! (Zussman takes the wheel as Daniels gets on the gun turrent. The train drives by and Daniels starts shooting at the Nazis on board the train. This goes on for a bit till they lose sight of it due to trees) Zussman: We gotta get to the front of that train! (They find the train again and Daniels once more shoots at the Nazis shooting at them. They get closer and closer to the train till suddenly a grenade lands in the jeep. Daniels grabs the grenade and throws it out. The grenade explodes and it cause the jeep to seruve into the front of the train) Daniels: JEEP'S COMING APART!! Zussman: JUMP!! (Zussman jumps out the jeep. Daniels tries to follow but he falls out of the jeep. And the jeep then causes the train to fly off the tracks and crashes, completely fall into pieces, with parts of it just barely missing Daniels. And it is soon followed by an explosion, and more parts of it nearly crushing Daniels. The resulting crashes soon cause Daniels to go black. He soon wakes to hear Zussman) Zussman: DANIELS!! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!? (Zussman was able to find Daniels and runs up to him) Zussman: Holy shit.... Did that just happen?? Daniels: Can't believe we made it... Zussman: That's one for the books. I hope Stiles had his camera. Daniels: Pierson might even get off our asses for 5 damn minutes. (Suddenly they are being shot at by a surviving Nazi, who soon dies himself. The shooting is a woman who speaks with a french accent) ???: Follow me. I'll take you to your platoon. Zussman: I'm sorry, who the hell are you!? ???: A friend. Now hurry. (Daniels and Zussman follow the woman as they fight though the Nazi's who were able to survive the crash. Having fought their way though the Nazi's, they soon rejoin the platoon. The go up to Crowley) ???: I believe these men belong to you? Crowley: Ah. I see you met Rousseau. She's with the Maquis, French Resistance. (As they talk, The Ninja Steel Rangers and the E-10 soon arrive) Daniel: Sorry we're late. Marion: We saw what happened. Is everyone all right? Zussman: Surprisingly. Juniper: Good cause we got something to tell you all. (Before they could continue Turner and Pierson arrive) Turner: Thought we lost you. Looks like you did some damage. Rousseau: The train was suppose to be stopped, not destroyed. Pierson: Yeah, I'm sorry that uh, things didn't exactly as planned, but on the bright side, we just alerted every goddamn German outpost in the area, so we better get moving, come on. Rousseau: Not until we finish the mission! Isn't that right Major? Crowley: We'll need your help securing the intelligance from the wreckage. Cloe: Hold on a minute. Before we start moving stuff, we got something important to say to. David: Daniels, you remember that monster that came after you on that beach? Daniels: Yeah? Levi: We ran into a number of his own soldiers and they were teamed up with the Nazi's. Turner: Which means he'll likely be in Paris then... David: Don't worry. We'll take care of him. You just focus on your mission. (Everyone then starts to get to work. Cloe goes up to Daniel) Cloe: Hey Daniel. We are going to Paris. The city of love. Wish it for a date rather then a life saving universe. Daniel: Remind me and I'll take you there after we beat the Dazzlings. Cloe: Deal. (Everyone begins work on clearing the wreckage from the train to find the intelligance that will begin to their mission to liberate Paris) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 16 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 16 Category:Transcripts Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline